iDont wanna Fall
by Stuck1nTh3Middle
Summary: What would have happened if Sam had fallen off the platform instead of Carly? sorry i suck at summaries. rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Freddie's POV**

"SAM!" I shouted, I couldn't reach her. She had accidentally lowered the window washer's platform that she and Carly had stood on. Her side had snapped, the chain couldn't take their pressure I guess, she fell and was now hanging over the edge, fourteen stories up.

"Carly! Grab her hand!" Spencer screamed.

"Spencer! When did you-"

"I saw them from the parking lot. CARLY! GRAB HER HAND AND I'LL THROW THE ROPE!" he shouted.

"SAM! GRAB CARLY'S HAND!" I shouted out of the window. The blonde haired girl screamed like she had never screamed before. Carly edged slowly towards Sam, murmuring to herself as she went. We had all forgotten about what had happened, about the entire fight, now we were focused on Sam and Carly's survival. It was terrifying to know that there was nothing we could do.

"Carly! I'm slipping!" Sam shouted, I could see Sam drop about an inch, it was hard to see but she definitely slipped.

"Sam! Hang on!" I screamed. Oh god, I was panicking.

"Carly! Freddie! Help me!" she screamed. Carly grabbed Sam by the wrist and pulled.  
"Oh, Screw this, Spencer give me the rope." I said, I snatched it off him anyway. I tied it to the rail just below the window and tied the other end around my waist. Slowly I crawled out the window and held onto the rope, using the wall to abseil down to the girls. I had to go really slowly. I waited until I had my feet planted firmly on the platform to let go of the rope. I stepped slowly down the slope towards Sam, I could see her hand but that was it. I kneeled and grabbed the wrist that Carly didn't have a hold of.

"Alright, and... Pull!" I said to Carly. Sam's hand was covered in sweat from her terror. She was clearly frozen with horror and fear. Why wouldn't she be? We had her life in our hands, literally. Grunting with effort, we pulled, Sam's screaming echoed through the air. I pulled with all the strength I had, her stomach scraped over the edge of the platform. Instantly she wrapped her arms around Carly and I. Tears were streaming down her face. She was a mess.

"Guys, one of you tie the rope around you and I'll pull you up"

"I'll go, I'm stronger than you Carly, and I don't see why Sam should have to pull after that" I said quietly.

"Okay" Carly whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming, we weren't exactly out of the danger zone yet. I tied the rope around myself. Spencer started to pull and I felt my feet leave the steel. Hovering above the girls I continued to rise, pulling at the rope to help Spencer even in the slightest. As soon as I was through the window I pulled the rope off me and dropped it out the window, the girls caught it.

"Tie it around both of you this time" I shouted down to them, they nodded. Sam was still shivering. I grabbed the yellow line and began to pull. We grunted with effort and determination as the girls rose from the dangerous shelf suspended below us. When they had a hold of the rail below the window I rushed forward and hooked my arms under Sam's and pulled her through the window. Spencer did the same with Carly. Sam was shaking worse than she had been on the platform, I wrapped my arms around her and we returned to Carly's apartment. Sam refused to leave my arms. I couldn't blame her, she was traumatized. She didn't speak, all she did was cry. We sat in Carly's apartment, blankets were wrapped around the girls, and Carly seemed fine. Sam couldn't stop shaking, she kept her head on my shoulder, I didn't mind, I actually found it comfortable. I could hear her shaky breathing and I could feel the tears on my shoulder, staining my shirt. Soon it came to be around 10pm. I stood to leave. Sam pulled me down and whispered in my ear.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Can I stay with you?" she said so quietly I almost couldn't hear her. I nodded and took her hand, helping her up. I was thankful that my mother was out of town for the weekend.

"Night Carly, Night Spencer" I said, Sam still under my arm. I closed the door quietly. I led Sam into my bedroom.

"Do you want the bed or the floor? I'm happy to have the couch" I asked. She looked at my bed, in all its galaxy wars glory, and back to me.

"I'll take the floor" she whispered.

"You don't have to"

"I want to, Freddie" now I was shocked, she had called me by my name, not fredweird or fredlump or nub or something like that, she had actually called me Freddie. I quickly grabbed some of my old clothes and tossed them to her for pajamas. I changed in the bathroom.

_Poor Sam, I never thought of her as fragile, Sam and fragile don't go together. I _thought. I stepped out and found Sam sitting at my desk, I grabbed my sleeping bag, a spare pillow and an old camp stretcher out of my cupboard. I set them up and Sam instantly sat down on it, her eyes puffy and her face pale.

"Sam, are you alright?" I asked her, sitting down next to her.

"No I'm not alright, I nearly died tonight. It's just made me realize how easily things can end. How easily you and Carly could be taken from me, or how easily I could be taken from you" she said, a fresh tear falling down her cheek. She looked at her hands. I put my hand on her face and made her look at me.

"Sam, I will never let anything like this happen to you ever again. I promise, as long as I'm around, you'll be safe" I whispered. I kissed her cheek and switched off the light. I crawled under the covers and let myself drift. I don't know how long I lay there. After a while I heard the covers moving and I felt Sam huddling into my back. She was still terrified, can't say I blame her. I rolled over and put my arms around her. She seemed a little less shaky as soon as she was in my arms. She was warm. She cuddled into my chest in a little ball.

"It's alright Sam, I'm here" I whispered, feeling her tears on my bare chest. She put her arms around me too. I gently stroked her hair. The light of the moon streamed in through the window. It hit her face just right, she looked beautiful. _Freddie, stop, you did not just think of Sam, Samantha Puckett as beautiful...okay maybe you did...just not again. She'd kill you, maybe._

I opened my mouth to speak but I saw she was asleep. I didn't know she talked in her sleep until now, she murmured slightly.

"Freddie, I love you" she muttered. I could have sworn I heard her wrong, but I enjoyed the moment.

"I love you too Sam" I whispered, kissing her forehead. She was asleep to my knowledge so I took the advantage. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(A\N this is the point where Sam died and Freddie went into his crazy world)**

Waking up in the morning Sam was still in my arms. She had her eyes open and was drawing pictures on my chest with her finger. I saw it was leaving marks behind, realizing it was blood she was drawing with. **(A/N: Just the first thing I thought of, sorry if it's a bit gross, plus it has a meaning with the next chapter.)**

"Am I bleeding or are you?"

"I hit my head last night and it started to bleed again this morning."

"Oh, are you alright?" I asked, wiping the blood off my chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Sam, you said something in your sleep last night..."

"What'd I say?" she whispered.

"You said, in your words, 'Freddie, I Love you'" I told her. She blushed.

"Umm, Freddie, I wasn't asleep when I said that"

"So you heard what I said?"

"And I also know you kissed my forehead" she smiled weakly.

"Alright, so...now what?" I said, lost for words.

"Well, I'm not going to kill you because I said it first. I don't really know what to do now" she said hoarsely, her voice still weak from screaming last night. She looked at my eyes, and took my hand.

"I never did thank you for saving my life" she whispered. That's when something clicked.

"Sam, you don't love me, you love what I did" I told her, repeating the same words she said to me when I saved Carly from that taco truck.

"Actually, I have felt this way since before the accident" she shrugged lightly. I nodded, pulling her towards me, I put my arms around her and she put hers around me. I just hoped this was going to last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is the new chapter two, sorry bout the mix up, I like writing cliché things, but I realised I had nowhere to go with that. Now I have something I can go with. Sorry bout the depressing stuff. And I will re-upload chapter one because of my updates to that so read the story from the beginning again please, it hasn't changed much, only a little.**

**(Disclaimer: I do (not) own iCarly)**

**Carly's POV**

Freddie was still delusional. I know he was still living in a fantasy. You see, Sam didn't make it through the night. She was traumatized, in shock and badly injured. We didn't know how badly injured though, we never saw her stomach. All we know is she had gone to sleep in Freddie's bed and never woke up. According to the doctors she died from internal bleeding and trauma. Freddie still acted like Sam was around. He was living Sam's life and his own, all the while we would wonder when he would wake up to what he was doing. He didn't even go to her funeral. When we asked him if he was gonna go he just looked to his left and said 'Ha-ha, Carly thinks you're dead Sam," and then he turned back to me "If Sam is walking and talking, why would she need a funeral?" I just left him to his imagination. He was clearly past insane. His mother would panic all the time.

"My little freddiebear, I blame you! If you and that stupid blonde hadn't had that fight, she never would have died and he wouldn't be like this! You stupid girl!" she would say to me whenever she saw me, eventually I knew it off by heart and would cut her off. I missed Sam with all my heart. She was my best friend and like a sister...well a weird aggressive carnivorous sister but a sister none the less. Before her funeral we actually saw her stomach. It was cut up and bruised from the end of the window washing platform. When we pulled her up her stomach grazed across the end. I guess she hit it harder than we thought. It was horrible. Blood leaked everywhere on Freddie's bed from these cuts, even on Freddie's chest **(A\N: these are the weird drawings he saw Sam doing).**

Sam had been wearing a black jacket at the time, plus she was covered with a blanket. I guess she didn't want us to see. She was always too tough for her own good. I wished I could do it over again, I wish we could have that fight from the beginning again and stop her before she fell. Just apologize when I saw her at the groovy smoothie. She'd still be here, she'd still be her crazy meat-eating self. That night I cried myself to sleep for the 12th time since Sam died.

**Sam's POV**

I watched Freddie from above. Blonde curls fell in the way of my view sometimes. I pushed them out of the way and stared into the cool liquid that showed what I wanted to see. Heaven was not all it was cracked up to be. It was lonely. I had my grandmother with me now and my old dog was there too, but I wanted my friends, I wanted my mom and my sister. I wanted to be alive again. I wanted to go home. It was great to see skid again, the crazy Rottweiler would always lick my feet, and my grandmother always told me how much she missed us girls.

"I was sad when I found out I died, I knew I wouldn't see you girls face to face for a long time. And Sammie, you came up to early. It wasn't your time. I would blame that Carly girl, but I know it wasn't her fault. And that poor Freddie boy, he's delusional Sam, he misses you so much he thinks you're still there. sweetheart, you have to convince him otherwise. If you have to, sneak into his head and make him see you die. Make the imaginary you get hit by a car if it comes to it, but he needs to let go, before he ends up here too"

I already knew this. I didn't know how. At least Carly was already getting through the pain, Freddie didn't even know there was pain to be felt. Like my grandmother said, he was delusional. I had to show him the real world... but how could i?


	3. Authors note

**Hey people, its midnight in australia! hahaha, cant sleep, feeling so guilty about not updating, but fear not! i am working on chapter three, im just a little brain-busted at the moment, not brain dead, brain-busted (the difference is with brain dead i get a replacement, with brain-busted i get a repair...hahaha) anyway, dont panic, i would warn you if i was giving up on this story but, i write other stories that i am not game enough to publish on this site for fear that someone may recognize that its me and tease me about them (even more) and i get sidetracked and write those who shall not be published instead of these ones.**

**Again i apologize if i havent already, and apologize because knowing me i will forget the Disclaimer in most chapters so for sake of my insomniac-Amnesia **

**I, Miss Miaralie27 of may wish and beg and plead and dream that i do, but i sadly to not own iCarly or any associated products/characters. however i do own my laptop and will continue to write my unusual versions of Dan Schneiders wonderful creation, and all credit of characters and places go to him, the plot is simply a faux pas made interesting...becuase i seem to have a lot of those...**

**anyway, i will do my best to update within the next two weeks, even if it is just a stupid filler chapter i will try and make it interesting, to my eight and a half fans so far (the half being a friend i directed to this website who does not have an account), i bid you adieu... Peace! **


End file.
